The present invention relates to a skin care and wet shaving system. In the present state of art, as part of a wet shaving system, a user typically applies a skin preparation, e.g., shaving soap, shaving foam, shaving gel, skin conditioning foam, etc., to their skin using a brush or their hands prior to actually shaving their hair. This can, however, be a messy and lengthy process and requires the use of multiple products/tools to enable a person to prepare their skin for shaving.
As further known in the art, a wet shave razor cartridge is usually composed of a cartridge housing, blades having cutting edges, a guard area in front of the blades and a cap area having a shaving aid or lubricating strip (e.g., most commonly referred to as a Lubrastrip™) disposed behind the blades. Each component plays a unique role during shaving.
The present invention provides a new and simple approach to shaving system that comprises skin care facilities by using soft sponge like material coupled to the shaving cartridge for easy application of shaving lotion, creams, moisturizer and other shaving enhancers thereof. The present invention eliminates the use of brushes, lubricating strip or the like during shaving process.